Digital graphic design and image editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as image editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to view and edit an image. Examples of such applications are Picasa, which is provided by Google, Photoshop, which is provided by Adobe, Express Media, which is provided by Microsoft, etc. These applications give users the ability to edit images in a variety of manners.
With the proliferation of mobile devices such as tablet computers and smartphones, the utility of these applications has expanded to these devices. However, many image editing applications are adapted for stationary devices like desktops and servers and do not provide with the users with some of the convenient features that could be enjoyed at the mobile devices.